Conventionally, a scanner is generally used to read double sides of a sheet to create image files constituted by images on double sides of the sheet.
A scanner is generally used to read a single side or double sides of a sheet to send image files which are constituted by images on the single side or double sides of the sheet to a preset address.
A scanner is generally used to read a single side of a sheet, carry out an OCR (Optical Character Recognition) for an image on the single side and detect an address. The scanner sends an image file constituted by the image on the single side of the sheet to the address.
A scanner is generally used to read a single side of a sheet and stop a sending processing or a printing processing on an image file constituted by an image on the single side if a ground tint indicating forbiddance of processing on the image is detected.
The requests of a user for a scanner are diverse. In a case of reading double sides of a sheet, more diverse methods for processing a reading image are required.